How to save a life
by WinterDreamers.x
Summary: Not a songfic but story inspired by the lyrics. Different scenes of people trying to save Luke from his fate. Starts where he's on the run and keeps going. Not a great summary. R&R please x


**Hey, this is kinda like a series of different scenes... It's my first story in a few months and its how everyone tries to save Luke from his fate. Its not *Just* a Thuke, but hope you enjoy!**

**It might be a little OOC or a few wrong details but PM me your thoughts and drop me a review please (: **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the characters.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thalia and Luke have been on the run for about 2 weeks now and they've gotten as far as the PennsylvaniaNew York border.**_

_**Inspired by the song 'how to save a life' by The Fray  
><strong>_

_**Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
>Somewhere along in the bitterness<br>And I would have stayed up with you all night  
>Had I known how to save a life <strong>_

_**-The Fray  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>The traffic roared from the Pennsylvania highway, a few miles from the border to New York. Thalia and Luke glistened with sweat as they walked through the suburban town looking for a place to rest. They had just hitched a ride from the south of Pennsylvania further up to the East border line and were now hot and tired.<p>

Further up just past a park Luke found a perfect settle point to build a small safe house.

"Thalia, I found a spot. Come here" Luke called out towards Thalia.

"Luke I'm starving. Where can we get food from?" Luke just chuckled.

"Soon Thals, soon." she stumbled over to a large bush which was completely empty inside, Thalia crawled in and Luke just had enough time to duck in before a car drove by.

"I'm gonna go down into the town and find some food I can steal. I'll get supplies and spare clothes too, stay here for me okay?" Luke offered but Thalia just frowned at him.

"You think I'm incapable of going with you? That's not fair! I'm perfectly fit enough to he-" Luke cut her off by putting his hand over her mouth and whispering into her ear,

"I know you're fit enough to help but I would rather you be safe than helping me" he smiled at her gently still covering her mouth. She thought about it and then cupped her hands over Luke's hand and pulled it away from her mouth.

"Fine, but hurry" she said, avoiding eye contact. Luke brushed her hair out of her face, jumped out of the bush and started running towards the highway.

Thalia waited, refusing to let her guard down for a moment but minutes past slowly reaching an hour and Thalia felt drowsy. Not realizing, she drifted off into a sleep resting her head on her back pack.

In her dream Thalia was in some sort of carriage and it was rolling through some sort of forest at nearly 100 miles per hour. Despite the fear she was feeling the carriage felt warm, it had sandy coloured walls and muted blue seats. The carriage twisted and turned throwing Thalia up and down but even after all this Thalia felt safe. She trusted this carriage, she thought nothing could go wrong. She turned to look out the window and try figure out where she was because all demi god dreams had some sort of meaning, and if she could figure out hers it would lead towards a good way rather than bad.

When Thalia turned back a young girl no older than 10 with auburn hair and dazzling beauty sat before her.

"Thalia Grace" she flinched at the use of her surname, "do you trust in this carriage you sit upon?" the girl asked her. Even though she looked young her voice echoed with a lot of wisdom and knowledge.

"Yes. I do." The girl flinched as if she suspected the answer but just as quickly returned to her previous posture.

"All journey's must come to an end dear child. When it does will you be ready to face the outside dangers? Will you be able to watch this carriage crumble and put your life in danger?" she spoke calmly and never looked away from Thalia's eyes. In her head Thalia knew the answer, she couldn't go outside when she was safe in here. She had faced too many risks and didn't want to add more but for some reason when she went to answer she had nothing to say. It felt like she knew her answer was wrong and she didn't want to say it so she turned to gaze out the window instead.

"Where's Luke? He can help me. He always leads me the right way." Thalia spoke but her voice sounded thick as if it wasn't matching the voice in her mind.

"He'll be here soon Thalia. But know that decisions cannot always be the ones decided by others in _your_ life." She had a dangerous edge to her voice yet her face remained calm, "we shall meet again Thalia Grace. Hopefully you'll have your own answer." and with that she dissapeared leaving Thalia feeling empty.

"He'll be here soon..." she muttered to herself, "what does that even mean?" Just as she said it there was a rustling from the forest and a deep growling sound getting closer. Thalia put up her shield and raised her dagger. She kept her eyes locked on the window as the sound came closer and with a massive thump a beast the size of a lion jumped against the window and Thalia shot awake to see a pale faced Luke shaking her vigorously.

"Thalia!" Luke cried out, the colour returning to his face as he tackled her in a hug, "I came in and you were just lying there limply. You didn't move and your breathing was so low I thought you were dying" Thalia blinked trying to remember when she realised Lukes eyes were thes same colour of the seats in her dream and his hair was the same colour as the carriage walls. She shook her head and pushed the thought away.

"So, what did you get to eat?"

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think? Leave me a review letting me know to continue or any idea's you can PM me and get credit (of course)<strong>

**Also if you have time you can read my other stories and leave me a review on them as well. Thanks!  
><strong>


End file.
